Number Ten : Sportababe
by WomanofGod
Summary: Stephanie leaves, comes back but she's not completely herself. Sport/Steph friendship/romance


**DISCLAIMER **

**So don't own LazyTown. Just really enjoy watching my kids get a kick out of songs, characters. : )**

**Number Ten**** – Sportababe**

**By. WomanofGod**

"**Sportacus we need to talk." A voice whispers behind him. Turning her sees Stephanie sitting on the ground inside the soccer goal.**

"**What's wrong?" Sportacus sits down next to her.**

"**I'm leaving tonight. It'll be for a little while; I don't think I'll be able to write to you either." Stephanie answers back in that same whisper of a voice while starring at the ground in front of her.**

"**Why are you leaving? Where are you going?"**

"**If I tell you, you'll stop me. I promise to come back." She turns to him an wraps her sixteen year old body into his twenty seven year old embrace. Looking up slightly she places a small chaste kiss on his cheek an whispers in his ear, "I give you my word I'm going to come back, but this is something I have to do for me to be happy. I hope you understand."**

**Sportacus held her for a few moments longer before she pulled away an made her way out of the sports field. Once she was gone from his sight he softly whispered to the wind, "I don't want you to go." **

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"**Robbie if this is some lame plan to get me down here, just know I'm not in the mood to be nice." Sportacus held out a folded piece of white paper an stood toe tapping in front of Robbie.**

"**Nothing like that. I just wanted you to know I'm leaving here for good. I quit. I'm tired, I've spent the last nine years trying to get rid of you and the pink cheerleader only to be stopped at every turn or saved by you. I'm giving up."**

"**Where will you go?" Sportacus asked.**

"**There's a girl in Sleepy Town. Went to school with her, hopefully she still wants me. So I guess I'll head there first and if not I guess I'll keep moving. Besides I couldn't stay lazy forever. I have dreams that don't fit the lazy lifestyle anymore." Robbie replied with a shrug of his shoulder.**

"**Well I hope you keep in touch. Your definitely going to be missed, you helped keep this town interesting." Sportacus help his hand out in friendship. Which Robbie accepted before Sportacus left.**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"**Mayor Meanswell, of Mayor Meanswell!" Bessie called out from the front of Town Hall. "You've just received this Milford, it's from Stephanie."**

**Milford looked up from the letters he was caring to the mailbox. "From Stephanie you say." He began his walk back up the Town Hall steps to his wife.**

"**Yes dear." Bessie handed the letter to him as she took the others from his hand. Milford thanked her before setting down on the steps to read.**

**Dear Uncle Milford,**

**I hope all is well in Lazy Town. How is Aunt Bessie? Momma told me last week when I passed through that you got married three years ago. I'm sorry I missed it. I bet Aunt Bessie looked lovely too.**

**Also I just wanted to let you know I'm coming back. To stay for good this time too. I promise no more disappearing acts either. I've missed you greatly uncle. I can't wait to see everyone again. Be there by the end of the week.**

**Lots of love!!**

**Stephanie**

**P.S. Uncle could you give something to Sportacus for me. Thank you!!!**

**Love,**

**Stephanie**

"**Oh dear, the end of the week, that's in three days." Milford folded the letter and disappeared inside to tell his wife the wonderful news. Knowing she'd spread it to all those who would want to know also.**

**Several hours later Ziggy, Sportacus, Milford, and Bessie were all seated around the mayor's kitchen table talking about the 'welcome home' party for Stephanie. **

"**Sportacus I have something for you." Milford handed him a pink piece of paper and turned to his wife. "My dear I think she should stay here until she can find somewhere she wants to live."**

"**I quiet agree Milford. Ziggy don't worry about the party, I've got everything under control. Just be at the sports field on Friday night, you too Sportacus. Now who would like dinner?" Sportacus didn't hear her though he was starring at the letter in front of him.**

**Sportacus,**

**If I know my uncle, you're probably reading this in his kitchen while plans for a party are being made. Please do me a favor tell them I said no cake. Sweets and I don't agree anymore. Oh how I have missed you! Six years I can't believe we haven't talked or hugged or anything in six years. I wish I was already there. But I guess I'll have to wait just a little longer. I'm letting you know now please don't ask where I've been. I won't tell you, but I do miss you. And I'm keeping my promise. I told you I'd come back, and I am. So I will see you soon.**

**Steph : )**

**The week flew by, and suddenly it was Friday. Stephanie had arrived by train just like she had all those years ago. Ziggy was there to pick her up.**

"**Oh my goodness! Ziggy is that really you? You've gotten so tall!" Stephanie rushed to the young man who towered over her.**

"**You look wonderful Steph!" Ziggy grabbed her up in a bear hug.**

"**So you're the big sister I've heard everything about. It's nice to finally meet you." The young woman next to the hugging friends said holding out her hand.**

"**Oh I'm sorry, yeah I'm Stephanie and you are?"**

"**Rachel, the great blonde tower's girlfriend."**

"**Oh my goodness, you're right it's wonderful to meet you! Oh Zig she's beautiful." Stephanie leaned over an pulled Rachel into a bear hug while she winked at Ziggy behind her. "Does he treat you good? I mean really good? I'd hate to think he's still on about candy." She smiled up at the blushing blonde and laughed at his frown.**

"**You know I'm not sure I want you home. Maybe you should come back after you loose this silly older sister act." Ziggy remarked walking over to his pick up. He missed the hurt expression flash over her face as he loaded her bags in to the bed.**

"**I'm sorry Zig. I was just poking fun, I really am glad to be home." Stephanie hugged him from behind while Rachel climbed into the front of the truck.**

"**I missed you too. Now let's get you to the mayor's, before he thinks you changed your mind." Ziggy patted her hands, pulled out of the hg to walk around and climb into the driver's seat. Stephanie climbed up in to the passangers seat an closed the door.**

**The ride was short, but Rachel and Stepanie talked the whole way. Rachel learned some more of Ziggy's more embarrassing moments, Stephanie heard about what had been going on in the Lazy Town for the past six years.**

**Everyone was gathered at the sports field. There was Uncle Milford, Aunt Bessie slow dancing to the cd player on the picnic table. Ziggy and Rachel were busy playing with Sportacus in a game of tag. Robbie Rotten who was now the mayor of Sleepy Town with his very pregenant wife Petunia were filling Stephanie in on everything that had been going on around both towns. Everyone was having grand time when Sportacus' crystal began to go off. He apologized to Stephanie an everyone else before backflipping his way out of the party an out of sight. Just as everyone was beginning to relax a bolt of lighting lit up the sky and massive rumbles rolled through out Lazy Town.**

"**Everyong grab something and head to our house!" Bessie shouted over the howling wind. Nobody noticed Stephanie disappear in the direction Sportacus had gone until it everyone was safely tucked away in the mayor's home.**

"**Hey where's Steph?" Ziggy asked from his seat next to Rachel on the living room floor.**

"**Oh dear, maybe we should go look for her." Milford's worry evident on his face, Bessie laid a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Dear it's not safe right now. And we both know Sportacus can protect her better than either of us. She's fine, I bet she found some place nice and dry to wait out the storm."**

**Meanwhile outside a oddly dressed woman was racing down the street to the grocery store when she crossed paths with Sportacus. "Who are you?" He questioned in slight disbelief at the woman dressed in what appeared to be a cheerleading uniform with a large number ten across her chest an boots similar to his own.**

"**My names Ten, but now is not the time to talk. I'm here to help if you'll let me?"**

"**I could definitely use it. You take this side of the town, I'll take the other." Sportacus nodded his head in the direction she was headed before continuing with the way he was headed himself. "Meet back here when you get done we need to talk." He yelled over his shoulder.**

**Around fifteen minutes later a soaked to the bone Ten arrived back on the corner to see Sportacus coming down the street to meet her. Nodding her head to greet him they agree to talk in his airship. Once up the ladder he hands Ten a towel before plopping down on the end of his bed. "So why are here again?" He asked rubbing his towel through his short wavy hair.**

"**I'm here to help you."**

"**Ok, but where did you come from?"**

"**A little island to the north." She replied with a smile and finished toweling her yard long braid off. "There's a little fishing village there that took me in. Gave me a job at the tavern, helped me to become the first female number ten."**

"**Ok all of that I can believe, but what's your name? You can't really be called 'Ten' are you?"**

"**No they called me 'Sportababe'. But I think 'Ten' sounds more dignified." She replied sitting next to him.**

"**Do you live in an airship as well?"**

"**No and I won't tell you how to contact me either. I have a life outside of this one, that my friends an family don't know about this side of me. And I'd like to keep it that way. I really should be going. Don't worry about finding me, I'll know when you need my help." She patted his hand resting on his leg an thanked him for his hospitality before leaving the airship.**

**Back at the mayor's house Stephanie walked through the front door and was bombarded with questions of where had she been, was she ok, if she needed to go up stairs and lie down. "Honestly everyone I'm fine. I took shelter in the old clubhouse by the apple tree. By the way Ziggy I noticed the posters of you. Karate? I never would have expected that." Stephanie smiled at everyone but cringed on the inside at having to lie to them. It was the on;y part of the job she hated. Sportacus had it easy, he gave up his life as Magnus to be Sportacus, but she wasn't ready to do that just yet.**

**Lazy Town had been pretty quiet for several weeks following the party. Which was fine with Stephanie, she'd used that time to find a small house with one bedroom and a decent front yard to rent. Her online company was going great, just recently she'd mailed out twenty homemade quilts and crocheted five new shawls. Ziggy had approached her last week about his karate class and now she helped him twice a week with the three to five year old group. Not to mention the she also had the group of the older residents mainly Uncle Milford, Aunt Bessie and her sister Josie Busybody that Saturday mornings they jogged all over Lazy Town before cooling down in the sports field with yoga stances. To say her life had gone from less than filling to overfilled was a small understatement. But she enjoyed it greatly. She also greatly enjoyed the quiet moments like now, she was passing the sports field which was filled with kids and Sportacus playing soccer. She called a hello to them and tried to smile over her grocery bags that choose that moment to break spilling her 'sports candy' all over the ground. With a flying leap Sportacus was there gathering everything up from the ground an nabbing two bags from her arms as well.**

"**Need a hand?" He asked his eyes smiling at her distressed look.**

"**Yes please." Stephanie smiled and told the kids their hero would be back shortly an to behave themselves. As Sportacus was helping her put things away he asked if she'd like to come play. She nodded her head and closed the fridge door. They made their way back to the sports field. Upon their arrival his crystal began beeping, before he had time to even think Stephanie dove head first over the wall tucked and rolled before cart-wheeling across the field towards two kids whose wing black hair told him immediately the twins Riley an Raven were into trouble again. Stephanie reached out and plucked the six year old girl from her brothers shoulders just as Riley fell with a thump on his rear end. Setting Raven down she questioned them as to what they were trying to do. Raven pointed to the soccer ball stuck in one of the branches. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders an did a back flip using her foot to dislodge the ball. Once back on her feet she turned to face everyone, finally noticing she had an audience. She smiled shyly before attempting to make her escape. She would have succeeded if Sportacus hadn't blocked her path.**

**The look on his face was a look of confusion and awe. Even if the only thing he said was "airship now!" before he turned to leave.**

**Sportacus sank down on the bed his head in his hands. "You've been gone for six years. Six long years and now that you're back, I can see just how much you've changed."**

"**I grew up. I made a name for myself. I found who I was meant to be. I'm finally happy." Stephanie slid down the wall across from him to sit on the floor careful not to hit any buttons on the wall.**

"**You're never going to tell me where you've been are you?"**

"**No, I'm sorry."**

"**I thought you trusted me?"**

"**You know I do. I trust you with my life."**

"**Then why are you keeping this from me? I don't care what you did. I just want to know you were safe."**

"**I can't. I'm not ready to give up this life just yet. I promised myself what is in the past will stay there. No one needs to know about those six years."**

**Sportacus slid off the bed to be closer to her. "I missed you. I missed you so much, I thought you'd be back sooner. Then Robbie moved away, then Trixie, Stingy followed not long after. Pixel stayed for Ziggy, but when Rachel's family moved here and he just left. It was like the laughter left when you did. I kept telling myself you couldn't stay forever, but I wanted to ask you so many times what I did wrong. Was I the reason you left? But you weren't here to answer."**

**  
"You? How could you ever think you'd done anything wrong. You're my best friend. I left because I wasn't sure I was good enough for you. I had to find a way to make myself stronger. An know I think I'm ready." **

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I love you Sportacus. I have since I was twelve years old. And I know you probably think I mean some school girl crush, but I know the difference. School girls don't have these emotions running in their very veins when you look at me. Even in a crowded room I'm aware of your very presence. An while I was gone I'd thought I'd died. I wasn't sure if I could make it most days with out you there to catch me if I fell. But I reminded myself why I was gone. I had to become faster, stronger, more prepared. And now I'm back just like I said I would be. And now you know, so I think I'm going to go." She rose from the floor, starting back towards the door and ladder.**

"**Steph? I don't… I mean." **

"**Don't worry about it. I was always aware you might not feel the same way. I don't want to stop being friends. I really would die if I lost you completely. I'm going home. I'll see you around Maggie." She disappeared down the pole out of his sight.**

**His mind still processing everything she'd said. She loved him, but wasn't pushing it. She left because she loved him, and she just called him 'Maggie'. OK wait a flipping second here! Where did she hear 'Maggie' from? The only place in the world that knew about 'Maggie' was home. And the only one to ever use that name was… MOM!**

**Sportacus jumped to his feet as though some one had kicked his hind end. He slid down the pole an didn't bother with the ladder, just dropping down like the distance was a small step. He recalled her saying she was going home and raced towards her little house. He knocked gently upon the door, his feet shifting his weight back and forth while waiting for her to let him in. he was slightly surprised to see Rachel's little body in the door way and not Stephanie's athletic build.**

"**Come on in Sportacus. We were just going to have some tea. Would you like to join us?" she closed the door behind him an led him into the soft green kitchen. "Look who's here Steph?"**

"**Sportacus?"**

"**Rachel can she take a rain-check on the tea? I need to speak with Steph about something important." He didn't move his stare from Stephanie.**

"**Oh yeah of course. Call me later girl." With that Rachel left smiling and thinking she needed to see Ziggy with some important info of her own.**

"**You know that was rude. She was my guest." Stephanie snapped turning back to the stove top to cut the teapot off.**

"**At this moment I don't care. I need you to answer something, and honestly too please."**

"**Are you implying I've lied to you?" Now she was slightly ticked at him.**

"**No, but you dodge questions like no one I've ever known. Now where did you hear the name 'Maggie'?"**

**She jerked her hand away from the stove knob, "drop it Sportacus. Remember it's in my past. I won't tell you."**

"**See there you go again dodging questions. I'm not leaving until you answer me and a few others I have in mind." He sat down at her table and crossed his arms over his chest. His whole attitude was very un-Sportacus like.**

**Stephanie sighed and remembered what his mother had said about Magnus once he became determined, 'there is no stopping him dear. He'll stay put until the world ends if you don't answer him.' She shook her hear an turned to him. "Fine be stubborn. I'm going to take a bath, I don't care what you do." With that she left the kitchen.**

**He stayed put for a few minutes debating with himself, if it was a wise move to question her about it. She'd made it known several times she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he should just drop it, like she asked. But his stubbornness won. He had to know. He waited for a few morn minutes before coming to the decision he would corner her in the bathroom. She could either talk with him or flash him everything to get away. He was praying for her modesty to get the better of her. **

"**Steph, I'm coming in." He turned the door handle relieved to find it unlocked.**

"**SPORTACUS! YOU PERVERT GET OUT NOW!" Stephanie screamed sliding further into the bath water. Silently thankful she'd decided to put the bubbles in today.**

"**I'm not leaving until you answer my questions. So you can talk or leave it's your decision." He replied taking all the towels he could find and placing them outside the bathroom door. He sat down on the closed toilet lid fixing his gaze on the wall opposite him.**

"**I'm telling you right now get out of my bathroom!" Her face bright red although Sportacus wasn't sure if it was from being extremely angry or embarrassed.**

"**Answer my question, where did you hear that name and I'll happily leave." **

"**Fine your mom Greta." She whispered before sliding completely under the water. She stayed there hoping he'd leave.**

**Sportacus reached a hand out, tapped on the tub wall. She popped back up just barely remembering to keep the water level with her shoulders. "How did you meet my mother?" He couldn't believe she'd meet his momma, but she had the name right.**

"**I made my way to Iceland when I left. I wasn't sure I would find anything, but I had to try. I found your village and began working at the tavern your family runs. Your mother kept me well fed, while I told her stories about the 'hero' in Lazy Town. She asked me if I had a picture and I showed her the one from my fifteenth birthday party. She broke down crying, she really misses you. You should go home for a little while."**

"**Why did you go there? I love my family, but you shouldn't have gone."**

"**I knew you'd say that, so did Greta. She told me. I'm sorry, I know now you had a life back there. I guess I never realized all you gave up."**

"**I didn't give up anything. I love my life here. I wouldn't change a thing."**

"**Sportacus?"**

"**I love my dad, but he's gone and I took his place. That's what the eldest child does. They take over if something happens."**

"**I know I talked with Lyla. She misses you too. She said to tell you she understands now, she's sorry."**

"**Stupid men wouldn't let her take his place, just kept saying 'no place for a woman'. I was the only boy, it didn't matter I was only nineteen. Momma was furious. Grandpa just kept saying it was a great honor. I wanted to be number ten, just not yet. I thought I'd have time to go out in the world and explore some. Maybe go to the university."**

"**I'm sorry. I know how you feel."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I'll answer that, but can you please hand me a towel, the waters getting chilly."**

"**Oh yeah sorry!" He jumped up an grabbed a towel before walking out of the bathroom.**

**She wrapped the towel around her body and walked into the room across the hallway. She already knew everything he'd told her but she could see he needed to talk about it. So she kept that info to herself. He was there sitting on the bed, head bowed. "If you're going to be stubborn at least close your eyes." He nodded his head as she pulled on her under-things before grabbing a tank top and some sweat pants. "Ok decent.  
**

"**I'm sorry I barged in on you like that. I needed answers, and you weren't making getting them easy."**

"**It's ok. I probably would have done the same thing, just don't ever do it again. Anyways to answer your question, I've got things I'm doing right now that I know very soon will have to be left. I've a destiny that I have to fill an this life only makes it harder." She sighed as she plopped down next to him on the bed.**

"**Why do you have to give anything up? Want some help?" He tugged the brush from her hand and began working the knots out of her long bubblegum colored hair.**

"**Thank you. I can't keep both lives going. I'm scared to show everyone the other me, but I need too. I can't stand lying to them."**

"**Your family loves you. You know that. It doesn't matter what you do, they will always be there." Dropping the brush he started plaiting her hair, neither noticing, just enjoying the others precense.**

"**But will you?" Her whisper was almost lost in the creaking of the bed as she rose to pick up the towel and throw it in the hamper.**

"**Steph?"**

"**Will you still be here even if I tell you something you may not want to hear?"**

"**It can't be that bad."**

"**That's what you think."**

"**Let me make that choice for myself."**

"**Ok." She sat back down on the bed her stare planted firmly on the closet door. "You wanna know where I learned all those flips an such from earlier? It's simple your grandpa trained me. When he found out who I was an where I'd come from he said I could help you, that every number in the past had a back up. Your momma was the female number nine; she helped your dad before she had Lyla. They all trained me, but ultimately it was your grandpa who made me into 'Sportababe'. Lyla choose it, think she was trying to be funny.**

"**So what does that mean for us?"**

"**Anything you want it to."**

"**I want you. Does that work for you? Sportababe, Stephanie I want you both completely. And I'm willing to wait till you're ready to become 'Ten' for good and if not then what ever you want. I just want you." He laid a hand on her shoulder turning her to face him. "What do you want Steph?"**

**She stared at him for a moment before launching herself into his arms. "I want you too. I don't know when I'll be ready to let go of Stephanie. I just started helping Ziggy and the business is starting to pick up. What can't I do both, like you said earlier?"**

"**You can, I just want to be able to kiss you as Stephanie, Ten an nobody think I'm not being faithful to you."**

**She laugher at his bluntly honest answer and shook her head. "You're silly, nobodies going to think that. If you'll come with me, I think I'll be able to tell Uncle Milford, Aunt Bessie everything. And you know how Aunt Bessie's mouth is. I'd say less than an hour before the whole town an Sleepy Town knows the truth."**

"**That's true. Well ok then lets get this over with." He stood pulling her up with him an starting towards the door.**

"**Hey wait a sec. I can't go out like this. Let me at least grab some socks, an a different shirt." She let go of his hand to pull on some socks and grabbed a hoodie off the desk chair. "Ok now lets go." She grabbed his hand making her way out the front door after slipping on some worn out sneakers.**

**After spending twenty minutes telling Uncle Milford, Aunt Bessie everything, Aunt Bessie jumping around like a teenager, and Uncle Milford congratulating them both on their new found love they stayed for dinner and made a hasty escape.**

**Later that night Stephanie and Sportacus were seated in a very familiar soccer goal holding each other, looking up at the stars, when a thought crossed Sportacus' mind.**

"**Hey you said earlier I should go home any reason why?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**In the bathroom, you said I should go home. Why is something wrong there?"**

"**Oh no nothing like that. But it's been how long since you last saw your momma? I know Lyla wants to see you too. She has so much to tell you. I think you should, just not forever. Besides it's not like Lazy Town would be without a hero. Ten is still here. I think I can handle things for a while." She smiled up at him silently praying he would go. He needed to fix things between his grandpa and him. His momma all but begged her to convince him to visit.**

"**I guess I could go for a few days. I want to see how much disaster Lyla has caused." Stephanie smiled at being able to see this side of him. This little brother obnixiousness that she saw from Ziggy sometimes. It was sweet to see the man 'Magnus' still inside him. It gave her hope that she'd always be 'Stephanie' even when that life no longer existed. **

**She turned to look back at the stars over head. Still smiling, listening to Sportacus mutter under his breath all the pranks he was going to pull on Lyla. She took in the peaceful feeling of being held by the man she'd loved for nearly all her life and the knowledge that it would never change. Her future looked very bright just like the stars over head. And she was going to enjoy every moment of it all till the very end.**

**A/N**

**Hope every one enjoyed this. I had fun writing it. I'm hoping the next piece I work on is a little longer though. Look for my next fic it's an x-men one. Lots of love from me an GOD.**

**WomanofGod**


End file.
